


Moonage Daydream

by Geebee318



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geebee318/pseuds/Geebee318
Summary: Gerard found himself thinking too much, too much about his best friend, specifically things he shouldn't be thinking, due to the fact that frank was his best friend, simply that. Although Gerard tended to make fun of stereotypes and conventional procedures in what appeared to be "normal" society.  Gerard just happened to be not so normal.





	Moonage Daydream

Gerard sighed as he lit his sixth cigarette in the past forty-five minutes, his mind wandering as he stared mindlessly out of the window of his best friend, Frank Iero's, bedroom.

Frank was elsewhere, most likely making coffee, or getting food, or god knows what else. Gerard moved to open the window, sitting on the windowsill and letting his legs dangle as he smoked quietly.

Gerard found himself thinking too much, too much about his best friend, specifically things he shouldn't be thinking, due to the fact that frank was his best friend, simply that. Although Gerard tended to make fun of stereotypes and conventional procedures in what appeared to be "normal" society.  Gerard just happened to be not so normal.

Frank however, wasn't complaining about this whatsoever. He found Gerards peculiarity to be charming, it only drew him to the other boy more, if he was honest, and he was of course. Frank wasn't the type to lie, but a secret, however, is not technically a lie. 

Frank returned shortly, although it felt like ages in Gerard zoned-out nicotine laced mind. 

The two made eye contact briefly, before returning to their original tasks, Gerard and his chain smoking and Frank sitting on the bed with a mug of coffee, getting back to work on some 'bogus bullshit essay' as Gerard called it, for his English class. 

Despite his fascination for Gerard and his respect for the other boy, disagreed with Gerards statement, having gone on a lecture about J.D. Salinger's work, and how just maybe, if Gerard had bothered to check out The Catcher in the Rye from the library, and god forbid read a few pages of the novel that he may, perhaps, enjoy it. But that's nonsense, books without pictures were against Gerard 'religion', as he liked to say, despite the fact he had been an atheist since he found out what that was in 5th grade. 

Gerard liked comics, liked perhaps couldn't quite even describe it. The boy knew most everything about the comic book community, whereas Frank was more of the book smart type, half of the time writing Gerard essays for him, simply due to the fact that Gerard was seven months older and therefore Frank still hadn't turned 18 and Gerard bought the both of them cigarettes.

"Frankie?" Gerard finally broke the silence, his eyes glued to the night sky, clouded with puffs of cigarette smoke, as frank worked.

"What's up?" Frank asked in response, pulling a hoodie on from the side of his bed as a breeze blew into his room, carrying the cold Jersey air, laced with the smell of cigarettes and Gerard Way, the peculiar boy that Frank was just slightly too interested in, although he would never admit that, especially not to Gerard.  

"Do you ever wonder what else is out there, like outside of Jersey?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper. 

"Not really" Frank answered honestly, not paying his full attention to Gerard, typing up his essay explaining Holden Caulfield's character traits in comparison to those of students in the twenty first century. 

Gerard sighed as he blowed out a cloud of smoke into the cold night air, his baggy and fading iron maiden shirt hanging loosely over his pale torso, Gerard closed his eyes as his cigarette balanced between his lips. "I do" he eventually responded. 

Frank simply nodded as he worked, "how are you not cold?" he eventually asked, Gerard replying with a simple shrug "I'm just not cold, I don't get cold very easily" he answered simply, his eyes still closed as he smoked mindlessly.

"Gimme a smoke?" Frank asked, not breaking his gaze from his laptop screen as Gerard got up and walked across the room, sitting down on the bed beside Frank and handing him a cigarette from the pack of Marlboro red lights he had left on the nightstand. Gerard pulled out his purple lighter, because 'purple is a cool fucking colour and you don't need to be girl to have a fucking purple lighter' as he had said earlier when Frank laughed as he picked it up at the liquor store across from Frank's house.

Frank placed the cigarette between his lips and let Gerard light it, taking a slow drag from the cancer stick, that he had developed a liking to after being exposed to the toxic yet enticing scent by his best friend. 

Gerard laid back on Franks bed boredly, sighing and running a hand through his greasy black-dyed hair as he stared up at the glow in the dark star stickers that had been on Franks ceiling since 7th grade, but still remained as they were over halfway through senior year.

"How's the essay coming along?" Gerard asked, convinced that the sound of frank typing on the keyboard of his laptop would drive him properly insane, although it wouldn't.

"Pretty good so far" Frank smiled softly over at Gerard before getting back to work.

Gerard nodded quietly and sat up, grabbing Franks half-empty coffee mug from beside the other boy, sipping the now lukewarm, bitter liquid with a sigh of content. 

Gerard received a playful eye-roll from frank who had grown accustomed to his friends antics.

Despite Gerard's 'sex, drugs, and rock 'n roll' facade, Frank knew he was a comic nerd who loved Bowie just a little bit too much and once dressed as slave Leia, in the classic gold bikini, because he lost a bet to his little brother.

Frank wasn't complaining, however, that Halloween was the best birthday of his entire existence because whether or not he admitted to himself he liked Gerard a little too much to much, the boy's body looked fantastic in the scandalously skimpy outfit. 

The thought crossed Frank's mind, the memory making frank bite his lip slightly before taking a long drag of his cigarette and focusing fully on his writing. 

Gerard smiled as he watched Frank work intently, sipping his stolen coffee and wishing he was in the privacy of his bedroom so he could draw frank because he couldn't help but be infatuated by his friends sharp features.

Gerard watched Frank's hands move as he typed, his tattooed fingers grazing over the keyboard perfectly and gracefully.

Gerard couldn't help but stare, he often found himself staring at Frank, basking in the beauty that resonated off of his friend. "What are you thinking about?" he asked genuinely as he watched Frank.

"You know how the ducks fly south for winter? What do the fish do, where do they go when the lake's frozen?" he said, chewing on his thumb nail as he flipped through the pages of his book.

Gerard nodded "don't they just stay there in the lake?" he said simply and shrugged "they've probably adapted to be used to extreme temperatures" he said simply.

Frank nodded quietly as he listened to Gerards logic "you're smart" he said softly, finding the quote he was searching for before typing it down.

"Not really, just logical" Gerard shrugged and smiled softly as he finished off the coffee and stubbed out the butt of his cigarette, tossing it in the trash and setting the coffee mug on the bedside table. 

Frank nodded as he worked on his essay, "hey Gee?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" Gerard hummed as he curled up against Frank's side, not entirely paying attention to what he was doing, as it was nearly 2am on a school night and he had to admit he was getting rather sleepy. 

Frank smiled and ruffled Gerards hair, he had to admit the boy was rather cute in this sleepy, cuddly state. Gerard leaned into the touch, his eyes closed as he sighed contently.

Frank smiled and got back to work with Gerard snuggled into his side, finishing an hour later and closing his laptop, Gerard sitting up and smiling sleepily at Frank "'m bored wanna go out on an adventure?" he whispered groggily, his black hair sticking out in all directions. 

"Sure sleepyhead, where to? And i suppose this means we won't be attending school tomorrow?" he raised an eyebrow at his friend playfully.

Gerard giggled softly "please ditch with me?" he asked, making puppy dog eyes at frank.

"Oh, well I suppose so. Since you're twisting my arm" He teased playfully and got up, pulling on a pair of converse and his leather jacket. 

Gerard got up as well and pulled on his shoes and one of Frank's many hoodies "i'm stealing this, it's comfy" he laughed softly 

"Aw man, that's the one I wore to the misfits show" Frank complained, more just teasing than anything, because if he was honest, he'd give Gerard the entire world if he asked, but he wasn't going to be honest because he was positive Gerard didn't feel the same way about Frank as Frank felt about him. Though he was terribly wrong, however.

Gerard smiled and cuddled into the warm fabric smelling of Frank, letting out a quiet sigh of content as he followed after the other boy out to Frank's rather beat up old truck.

Gerard, on the contrary thought the vehicle had character and quite liked it, despite the fact it nearly killed the both of them when it broke down in the middle of nowhere whilst they were on one of their quite frequent late night joyrides. 

Gerard got in the passenger side, pulling on his seatbelt as Frank sat beside him and did the same, running a hand through his messy blonde and black mohawk, which remained unstyled since he had showered earlier that evening, resulting in the gel being washed out.

Gerard pulled his phone out of his pocket "who's turn is it to pick the music?" he asked

"Yours, I believe" Frank smiled as Gerard nodded. Gerard often picked bands both he and frank enjoyed, most of the time heavier rock music, but tonight was different, Gerard hadn't particularly told Frank to wha extent his love for David Bowie was, which was why he never had listened to the artist with his best friend around, but he took a deep breath none the less as he found the album he had in mind and played The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars. Gerards head rested against the glass of the window as he listened to the music playing, Bowie's voice awakening something in him that he always worked so hard to hide. 

As the song progressed Gerard closed his eyes, he could feel tears welling up in them and tried to stop it but was unsuccessful as a warm salty tear ran down his porcelain cheek.

Frank drove quietly, initially surprised Gerard broke the normal procedure of misfits and Iron maiden, but wasn't complaining as he felt, just maybe, Gerard was letting another part of himself show, the part he tended to be rather secretive about, and Frank appreciated it. 

After a short while frank looked over at Gerard, his gaze held by the beautiful boy, who he realized mere moments later was crying. "Gee, you okay?" he asked softly, concern lacing through his usually rough voice although it was different, Gerard made Frank soft, no matter how much frank denied that.

"Yeah" Gerard sniffled softly and smiled weakly "that song always gets me" he explained softly as he took a deep breath and wiped his tears on the stolen hoodie. 

Frank nodded "wanna go up to our spot in the mountains?" he offered as he drove, Gerard nodding in approval as the music played quietly in the background.   
Gerard watched the city lights twinkle and fade away as they got further from civilization and into the forest.

"What are you thinking about?" Frank asked softly watching as Gerards gaze was focused out the window.

"Nothing really" Gerard lied, he was thinking about Frank, and how he always felt safer when Frank would hug him or even they'd fall asleep together after spending the entire night watching star wars and waking up with Frank's arms around his waist. He thought about how Frank would smile at him and how it made his heart flutter. Gerard couldn't make the thoughts go away as he finally came to terms with the fact that he was in love with his best friend, madly and truly in love with this boy he had known since the 3rd grade when frank splattered black paint on his drawing. 

Gerard, the one who had convinced everyone that he doesn't believe in love m, because the concept in his mind, at the time, seemed impossible, found himself to be quite the hopeless romantic. 

Frank simply nodded at Gerards rather uninterested reply, and after several moments of silence Gerard finally asked "what are you thinking about?" 

Frank smiled softly 'i'm thinking about how I like when we run away together like this and how it makes me feel free, and I couldn't have a better person accompany me. And i'm thinking about how you played Bowie when we always listen to heavier stuff and that it means a lot to me that you were willing to open up to me like that and i'm thinking about how gorgeous you look in the moonlight and the way your eyes are twinkling brighter than all the stars in all of the galaxies and how that stray strand of hair is laying against your cheek and how badly I want to reach over and tuck it behind your ear, just so i have an excuse to touch you and look into your big molten hazel eyes that make my heart melt' he thought to himself, Gerard sitting there quietly as he waited for frank to speak.

Frank soon realized he never verbally answered the question and blushed "oh, uhm, I was thinking about my essay" he stuttered out.

Gerard giggled at how flustered frank got "I thought I was supposed to be the awkward one, Iero" he said teasingly, rolling his eyes as he blushed.

Frank couldn't help but bite his lip, he had to admit it was rather hot when Gerard called him by his last name.

"Oh whatever, Way" He teased back, somewhat hoping in the back of his mind that he had the same effect on Gerard as Gerard had on him.

Gerard couldn't help but blush impossibly darker as he tucked the wayward strands of hair behind his ear, grateful that it was dark and frank wouldn't be able to see the pink staining his cheeks. 

"Oh shut up" Gerard mumbled, embarrassed by the way frank made his heart pound and his face flush, resting his head against the window as Frank drove up the mountain.

"You shut up" Frank retorted with a laugh, winking playfully at his friend.

Gerard bit down on his lip as his face turned impossibly redder, hiding his face in his raven hair. "I hate you" he mumbled, only half joking, because he did hate frank- he hated how nice he was and how attractive he was and how he made Gerard melt and Gerard hated franks morning voice and how rough and sexy it was and how he felt jolts of electricity run through his body whenever they touched.

"You do not, you totally love me and you know it cause i'm a great fucking friend" he laughed with a smile as he elbowed Gerard playfully.

Gerard swatted at frank's arms "oh Fuck off" he huffed, mostly bitter because of how embarrassed he was. 

"Gladly, pull up pornhub" Frank laughed loudly at his own joke, Gerard buried his face in his hands because the thought of Frank Iero jerking off made a situation he really didn't need at the moment occur in his black skinny jeans.

"Admit it, you're just in love with me- that's why you bully me all the time" he joked and laughed.

"I do not bully you" Frank argued, pulling into their spot at one of the campsites on top of the mountain 

"Do too" Gerard argued giggling as he stuck his tongue out at Frank.

"Oh shut up" Frank groaned and laughed.

"Make me" Gerard spoke quietly, his tone serious but laced with seduction that made frank's dick twitch in his pants 

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Frank spoke, his tone darker and less playful than it had previously been.

Gerards eyes widened as he swallowed harshly, the two boys making eye contact for a few brief moments before frank's lips were on Gerards and all of the secrets were forgotten.

Gerards heart pounded against his rib cage as his arms hooked around Frank's neck, his breathing heavy and ragged as they kissed.

Frank rested one hand on gerards waist, the other on the boys chest, feeling Gerards heart race under his fingertips.

"Are you okay?" frank asked gently, pulling back just slightly so his and Gerards faces were a mere couple inches apart.

Gerard nodded fast, his pupils blown out and his lips glossy from spit as he looked up into Frank's eyes.

Frank leaned in once again to kiss him, the cool metal of his lip ring moving against the soft skin of Gerards lips, gently rubbing circles into Gerards chest in an attempt to soothe the boy.

Gerard kissed him back, their lips working together in perfect synchronization as all the pent-up, hidden feelings were finally let out in a long passionate kiss.

Frank eventually pulled away to catch his breath, panting softly as Gerard sat in near shock, his hand on franks jaw as they watched each other breathlessly 

"You're so goddamn beautiful" Frank murmured, kissing Gerards jaw, neck, and down to his clavicle 

"T- thank you" Gerard stuttered out as his head tilted back, frank's warm moist lips leaving delicate kisses in the porcelain skin.

"No problem at all" Frank whispered, returning to Gerards lips and placing his other hand on the boys waist, his fingers caressing the soft feminine curves of the other boys body.

Gerard ran his fingers through Frank's hair, gently gripping the soft strands as they made out in the front seat of Frank's truck.

Frank ran his tongue over Gerards bottom lip in a gentle request for entrance to the other boys mouth. Gerard let his lips part, frank's tongue carefully exploring his mouth.

Gerard moved one hand to frank's jaw, his fingers rubbing against the slight stubble Frank had as he lightly tugged on the other boys lip ring.

Frank squeezed Gerards hips lightly with his tattooed and calloused fingers from hours of guitar playing.

Gerard let a tiny noise of pleasure slip from his throat, pulling away to hide his face in his hands "i'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to" He whispered softly, completely embarrassed 

"You're okay" Frank murmured as he kissed over the shell of Gerards ear before kissing the boys temple and any other exposed skin he could get to.

"Talk to me, you okay? I want you to be comfortable, so tell me if you aren't, yeah?" he asked quietly, kissing Gerards forehead.

Gerard nodded and took a deep breath, looking up at frank through his long dark eyelashes as his cheeks burned.

"Theres my pretty boy" Frank cooed as he brushed Gerards hair out of his face, connecting their lips once more, his fingers holding the other boys chin gently as he kissed him, soon moving them back down to Gerards hip.

Frank deepened the kiss once again, letting his and Gerards tongues dance together as the windows began to fog up slightly due to the heat radiating off of the boy's skin.

Frank rubbed his fingers over the soft skin of gerards hips as his hands slipped just under the hem of the boys t-shirt, gripping onto the soft chub.

Gerard tugged lightly on Franks hair, surprised when frank moaned quietly, his fingertips pressing into Gerards hips as he kissed him rougher 

Frank couldn't help himself as he tugged on Gerards soft bottom lip, pulling away with the boys lip between his teeth, his thinking clouded with lust as he gazed into Gerards wide innocent eyes.

"You're still okay with this?" frank asked as Gerard gulped and nodded, not even noticing how hard he was in his pants as he watched frank, both scared and excited at the same time as he watched his best friend take off his leather jacket and hoodie before his shirt.

Gerard gawked at Frank's tattooed torso, his heart thudding rapidly as his clouded thinking cleared for a moment to allow him to notice Frank's hand sliding up his thigh slowly. Gerard moaned, the noise going straight to frank's dick as he gripped Gerards thigh 

"Can I touch you?" frank whispered softly, his hand painfully close to Gerards erection making an awkward bulge in his tight jeans.

"Please" Gerard breathed out, his voice high pitched and needy as frank slid his hand up to cup Gerards bulge through his jeans, palming him slowly as they kissed.

Gerard moaned, gripping onto frank's bicep as he sat up more, frank wrapping his arm around Gerards waist and pulling the boy into his lap.

Gerard gasped quietly as he felt Frank's hard length press against his clothed bum, blushing and whimpering as frank palmed him slowly.

Gerard rocked his hips down, making Frank groan as his hips bucked up against Gerard ass involuntarily.

"Fuck baby" Frank mumbled against Gerard lips as he pressed the boy's hips down against his own, grinding their lower halves together, Gerard legs wrapping around frank's waist as they kissed.

"Frankie" Gerard panted, gripping Franks bicep as Frank undid Gerard jeans slowly, moving to kiss at the other boys neck.

Frank began sucking lightly at the skin down by Gerard collarbone that could be easily hidden with a shirt, eliciting a moan from the other boy.

Gerard bit his lip and whimpered as he rocked his hips down roughly against Frank's crotch. "Keep doing that" Frank muttered, grabbing Gerard ass roughly as he bit down on the boys collarbone.

Gerard moaned, his head falling back in pleasure as frank sipped the hoodie off of Gerard followed by his t-shirt, pressing open mouthed kisses to Gerard chest, sucking and nipping at the skin.

"Wanna move to the back?" Frank panted softly, Gerard nodding and getting out to climb in the backseat, frank climbing on top of him and continuing to kiss all over Gerard torso as he slipped the boys jeans down his legs slowly, his skilled fingers massaging the chubby flesh of Gerards thick thighs, ducking his head down to kiss there too.

Gerard moaned, his hands tangling into Frank's hair as Frank licked and sucked on Gerards thighs.

Frank hummed in approval as Gerard arched his back, kissing along the waistband of Gerards boxers, hooking his thumbs into the waistband gently 

"You're okay with this? How far do you wanna go?" frank asked carefully 

"I want you" Gerard whispered and pulled frank down to kiss him.

Frank nodded and slipped the material off, setting it on the floor of the backseat along with Gerards jeans. 

"Youre so pretty" Frank whispered, admiring Gerards body, pressing kisses to Gerards jaw.

Gerard ran his hands down Frank's back as he tilted his head back, Frank working on undoing his own jeans, sliding them down slowly along with his boxers.

Frank pulled away to suck three fingers into his own mouth, coating them in spit thoroughly, "ready?" he whispered as he lined one up with Gerards entrance 

"Yes" Gerard breathed out, his face scrunched up in pleasure as frank's finger entered his tight heat 

Frank gently massaged Gerards hips and stomach with his free hand as he allowed Gerard to adjust to the intrusion.

"Tell me if you need to stop okay?" he whispered, waiting for Gerard to nod in response before thrusting the finger in and out slowly. 

After a while frank carefully added a second, sliding them in and out slowly before beginning to scissor his fingers, twisting and curling them inside of Gerard, little noises escaping the boys throat as frank worked.

Once the third finger was added frank curled them up, Gerards mouth falling open as a wave of intense pleasure washed over his body. "Oh fu- uck Frankie, ah" he moaned loudly as his back arched off of the seat. 

Frank smirked and kissed him gently "that feel good sugar?" hs purred softly, working his fingers against gerards prostate.

"Mhm" Gerard whimpered, already close as he let long moans pour from his mouth.

Frank removed his fingers and spat into his hand, slicking up his length "im clean" he reassured, rubbing Gerards hips as the latter nodded, Gerard being the nerdy little virgin he was, was just trying not to come at the sight of frank's cock.

Frank lined up, pushing in slowly and carefully, holding Gerards hips as he slid his length into the other boy gently.

Gerard clawed at Frank's back and wrapped his legs around Frank's waist tightly as he adjusted to the other boy.

Frank bottomed out and littered Gerards face with kisses, "doing so good baby" he whispered in Gerards ear, starting a slow pace.

Gerard kissed frank passionately as frank's hips rocked into Gerards, sending waves of previously unknown pleasure through Gerards small frame.

Franks thrusts gradually became quicker and rougher as he slammed into Gerards prostate, making the boy below him scream out in pleasure. "Harder!" Gerard moaned, his head back and his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. 

Frank pressed a kiss to Gerards lips before specked up his hips, fucking into Gerard hard and rough, making the car move due to the force of his actions.

"Im close" Gerard whimpered, kissing frank as he felt the heat build in the out of his stomach, screaming out as he came undone, coating his stomach in hot sticky come.

Frank moaned at the tightness, thrusting a few more times before coming inside of Gerard with a growl. 

Frank grabbed some paper towels from the center console, cleaning Gerard up before getting himself dressed, helping Gerard dress himself as well.

The two boys climbed out of car, both of them sweaty and smelling of sex as they lay in the grass together, Gerard snuggled I to frank's side sleepily, hugging onto the other boys waist.

"I love you Gerard" Frank whispered, kissing the top of the other boys head.

"I love you too Frankie" Gerard whispered back, his head resting on top of frank's chest. 

Frank laced  fingers together, letting out a sigh of content as he stared up at the night sky.

The two shared the comfortable silence in the cool night air, frank humming softly and sighing happily as he held Gerard in his arms 

"It's funny. All you have to do is say something nobody understands and they'll do practically anything you want them to." Gerard whispered softly. 

Frank raised an eyebrow at him as a smile broke out of his face "you little bastard you did read the book" he laughed softly, squeezing Gerard tightly.

Gerard giggled softly and nodded "you liked it so I had to, I like being able to understand your mind and what you think about things" he whispered and smiled.

Frank nodded "gee?" he asked "why does Bowie mean so much to you? And how did you get into comics and since when did you like me and I want to know everything about you that I don't know already because you have been driving me insane for years because Youre too damn pretty for your own good" frank smiled 

Gerard blushed bright pink and giggled. "I like Bowie because one night I was laying on my bed listening to the radio and space oddity came on and it made me feel stuff and that's when I was in a not very good place mentally and I cried because the song was beautiful and full of emotion and i fell in love with his music at the very beginning when I discovered it" he explained "I got into comics after I got my tonsils out and my grandma had brought me a bunch of different ones and once again I fell in love with them immediately and I spent summers working at the comic book store and i've collecting them with Mikey for years now" he hummed "and i've liked yo, for a long time, i've always liked you because You're different from the other people around here and you make me feel safe and loved and everything about you draws me in and You're so beautiful, and not just aesthetically, like your soul and the way you get so passionate about things and spend hours talking about stuff you love" Gerard whispered, leaning up to kiss frank gently.

Frank smiled as he buried his face in Gerards hair "I can't believe that Gerard way, the boy who spent an entire day telling me love is bullshit, has become a hopeless romantic."

Gerard blushed "damn you frank iero for corrupting me" he smiled, kissing frank's jaw as he watched the stars.

"You know you still love me, even though i've turned you into a sappy, lovey-dovey romanticist like myself" Frank whispered and smiled as he hugged Gerard against his body protectively.

"But you're my favourite sappy, lovey-dovey romanticist so that's all that matters" Gerard smiled as him and frank cuddled together under the stars, Gerards face hidden against frank's chest as his eyes grew heavy.

Frank pet Gerards hair gently, his head resting against the other boys as he held him tightly.

Gerard fell asleep peacefully, his breathing slowing and evening out. 

Frank sighed contently as he traced his fingers over his lover's back, the wind blowing softly and making the leaves of the trees rustle harmoniously. Frank smiled as he listened to the crickets chirping, pressing a kiss to the back of gerards neck and murmuring one last 'i love you' before letting his eyes flutter closed, soon falling into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of gerard.


End file.
